


Утром

by Meilinn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn/pseuds/Meilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто модерн!АУ ПВП для ночи ПВП в тредике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утром

Дверь отпиралась с трудом. Анжольрас довольно долго гремел ключами, еле слышно ругаясь сквозь сжатые зубы, прежде чем попал в замочную скважину. Горячее тяжелое тело Грантера – да-да, именно тело, сознания в нем в данный момент не наблюдалось, а касательно самого факта существования души Анжольраса давно терзали смутные сомнения – мешком висело на его плече и безмятежно посапывало.  
Справившись с замком, Анжольрас перехватил тело поудобнее и перетащил через порог.  
В маленькой гостиной было уже почти светло. Совещание накануне вечером получилось совершенно провальным, потому что Анжольрас отошел позвонить родителям на его ранней стадии и, сам того не заметив, заснул на балконе в кресле. Будить его никто не стал, так что когда он проснулся в три утра, на удивление свежий и заботливо прикрытый одеялом, и застал в штабе последствия разгромной пьянки, то оказался единственным трезвым среди присутствующих. Он даже не стал ругаться, а просто взял Грантера за шкирки и на правах ответственного товарища по съемной квартире потащил его в такси и домой.  
Он не без удовольствия сбросил Грантера на диван и собрался в свою комнату, но ладонь Грантера простым и четким движением обхватила его ногу ниже колена.  
– Эй.  
Анжольрас посмотрел на него внимательно и наклонился к лицу. Вдохнул.  
– Что-то перегара не слышу.  
– А я почти и не пил.  
– Спирт слышу.  
– Мне Курфейрак на голову остатки портвейна вылил.  
– За дело?  
– Конечно. Всегда за дело.  
– И я тебе зря тащил?  
– Ну почему сразу зря? Я выспался.  
– Почему вы меня не разбудили?  
– Ты был такой спокойный во сне. И очень милый.  
Анжольрас покачал головой. Грантеровские постоянные комплименты давно стали неотъемлемой частью их общения, но привыкнуть к ним не получалось никак. Они раздражали, они были нелогичными, они звучали как насмешка, несмотря на то, что всегда произносились убийственно серьезно. Он много раз просил Грантера не говорить странные вещи, но тот как-то раз положил руку ему на плечо и сказал, что не перестанет до конца своих дней – все тем же убийственным тоном. А потом сразу сморозил какую-то глупость и убежал, и через пятнадцать минут Анжольрас увидел его в компании целых двух девушек, которых его очевидный позор явно веселил. На это смотреть было неприятно, и Анжольрас тогда отвернулся.  
– Это ты меня укрыл?  
– Нет, Мариус.  
– Правда?  
– Ты такой умный, Анжи. Такой… – Грантер закатил глаза и поянулся. – Умничка.  
– Можно было сразу сказать, что это был ты, а не паясничать. Ты как всегда.  
Рука Грантера крепче сжала его ногу, не давая отойти.  
– Эй.  
– Тебе что-то от меня надо?  
– Да.  
В розоватом полумраке Анжольрас увидел, как Грантер нервно вздохнул – его кадык отбрасывал в вороте расстегнутой рубашки глубокую тень.  
Что?  
– Трахни меня.  
У Анжольраса зашумело в голове. Он подумал, что не расслышал.  
– А?  
– Трахни меня.  
Второй раз голос Грантера звучал увереннее, но умоляющий надрыв в нем усилился.  
– Зачем? – не придумал лучшего вопроса Анжольрас. Происходящее казалось совершенно нереальным.  
– Потому что я больше не могу. А у тебя, – он сел, подтянул Анжольраса ближе и неожиданно поцеловал его живот прямо через футболку, – уже наступило утро.  
Анжольрас попытался оттолкнуть его, но Грантер успел положить вторую ладонь на его член – у того действительно уже наступило утро.  
– Ты! – но ладонь уже двигалась, массируя пока еще через одежду, и это все равно было гораздо приятнее, чем самостоятельные механические утренние процедуры. – Ты псих.  
– Есть немного.  
Рука Грантера отпустила его ногу и поднялась по штанине вверх, к поясу, чтобы приподнять футболку. Когда губы коснулись голого живота, Анжольраса как ударило током.  
– Ты с ума сошел! – крикнул он. – Ты… Зачем тебе это? Меня достали твои… фразочки, достало твое постоянное безделье, твой пофигизм, твое свинство, мне хочется ударить тебя чем-то тяжелым и вернуть хоть двадцать грамм благоразумности и адекватности в твою башку, потому что мозги там есть точно, но ты ими не пользуешься! И уж совсем точно мне не хочется тебя трахать! Мне вообще никого не хочется трахать!  
Грантер смотрел на него снизу вверх и слушал, не моргая. Его глаза блестели как в горячке, а руки… О, нет.  
– Грантер. Я тебя предупреждаю…  
Пока Анжольрас ругался, эти руки успели исподтишка расстегнуть его штаны и теперь медленно стягивали трусы вниз.  
– Я тебя как человека предупреждаю…  
Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Грантер подался вперед и одним движением опустился ртом на…  
– О Боже, храни Францию! – вырвалось у Анжольраса гораздо более высоким голосом, чем ему хотелось признаваться.  
Грантер подавился и захрюкал, и Анжольрас успел как-то разочарованно подумать, что на этом все и кончится, но Грантер с нескрываемой нежностью погладил его бедра и продолжил.  
Анжольрас еще никогда не видел его таким сосредоточенным. И старательным. И красивым – в его глазах целеустремленность сразу добавляла плюс пятьдесят к привлекательности.  
"Не к привлекательности как мужчины, а привлекательности как повода уважения к тяжелому труду," мелькнуло в голове невразумительное, и Анжольрас услышал собственный стон.  
Грантер тут же выпустил его изо рта и, не прекращая медленные ласки, ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну как, хочешь ударить меня чем-то тяжелым?  
Анжольрас не знал, что Грантер увидел в его лице, но судя по тому, как под ними обоими скрипнули диванные подушки через несколько секунд, ему это понравилось.  
Грантер повалился на спину, широко расставив согнутые в коленях ноги, и держал Анжольраса за задницу так крепко, будто собирался трахнуть им себя сам, без одобрения самого Анжольраса.  
"Неужели с такой отдачей он может только трахаться?"  
– Снимай штаны, – приказал Анжольрас и деловито начал избавляться от собственных. Грантер оторвал от него руки не сразу, как будто желая удостовериться, что тот не сбежит, а потом все-таки начал лихорадочно возиться с собственными застежками. В это время Анжольрас наклонился, подобрал с пола бумажник Грантера. Презерватив, конечно, нашелся.  
Когда штанов на Грантере не стало, Анжольрас с удивлением не почувствовал в себе брезгливости. В нем играла покровительская гордость, а за его спиной начали появляться первые лучи солнца. Пробиваясь через неприкрытые шторами оконные стекла, они золотили волосы Анжольраса, и вокруг его головы словно появилось сияние.  
Грантер смотрел на него как на явление с небес.  
– Смазывать надо? – поинтересовался Анжольрас.  
Вместо ответа Грантер черпнул – другого слова не подберешь – слюну из своего рта и хлюпнул ею где надо так громко, что ответа не понадобилось.  
– Ого, – вырвалось у Анжольраса. – С этим не надо к врачу?  
– Ты бог, – просто сказал ему Грантер шепотом и притянул к себе ближе.  
Было очень тесно и непривычно, но Грантер и тут все пытался делать сам. Двигался он хаотично, выгибаясь и ругаясь, так что Анжольрасу ничего не оставалось, кроме как брать дело в свои руки.  
– Продолжай в том же духе… и не забывай думать о Франции, – сказал он Грантеру на ухо, встал поудобнее и задал темп.  
Спину ломило, щиколотка неудобно упиралась в перекладину кофейного столика, но он уже не смог бы остановиться при всем своем желании. Крики Грантера, его руки, которые обнимали, сжимали, царапали ногтями и даже иногда били – все это завладело им без остатка.  
Оргазм Грантера застал его врасплох. Он не помнил, чтобы тот убирал руки с его спины, но факт оставался фактом – Грантер неожиданно задергался под ним с особенно громким стоном и обмяк. Анжольрас растерянно замер, но Грантер приподнялся на локтях, стащил с него презерватив и снова взял его в рот. Теперь Анжольрас позволил себе подержать Грантера за спутанную шевелюру, направляя и массируя кожу его головы.  
Когда Грантер сплюнул его сперму в свою рубашку, он даже удивился.  
– Терпеть не могу вкус. Даже твой, – хрипло сказал он.  
Вид у него был растерянный. Что-то Анжольрас в нем определенно понимал плохо.  
– Ты так сурово смотришь… Я даже думал о Франции. Честно. В середине. Ближе к началу, конечно.  
Анжольрас поцеловал его в лоб, чтобы спрятать свою улыбку.


End file.
